


we is the team

by littlecupkate



Series: wynonna earp season 2 vignettes [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Earp Family, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Shed Your Skin, Gen, I want to write alllll the things with this, Willa had a friend!, a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: A series of mostly-unrelated vignettes based on Shed Your Skin.At her car, Mercedes paused and glared at the old school building, "Sorry I'm not taking the whole damn thing down."





	1. not quite the revenge we had planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mercedes and willa + revenge on the school
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - BRIEF MENTION OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

 

"I'm telling you, Will, fire is the way to go. its fast and easy."

"It's easy to rebuild from," Willa Earp protested her friend's idea, "We need to go bigger, Mercedes-"

"What's bigger than fire?" The slightly younger girl asked in frustration and Willa broke out her evil genius grin. The effect was somewhat ruined by her missing front teeth but it was the intent that mattered,

"A wrecking ball!" She burst out but Mercedes shook her head, "C'mon doesn't your family own like a billion of them?"

"The set up would take too long. We'd get caught." Willa frowned and tilted her head to the side. Mercedes was right. Willa was modeling her ideas off of Daddy's attempts to get rid of the monster in Mommy's stomach. This was different. Brute force wouldn't work here. Maybe Daddy's other threat would work,

"Can you shoot a gun?" Willa immediately back peddled at the look on Mercedes face, "That was a joke. Swear it. Maybe a lil bomb." She suggested instead. Mercedes still looked suspicious but she slowly nodded. "Great. Let's plan then!"

 

**22 Years Later**

 

"Hope this is close enough to a wrecking ball for you, Willa" Mercedes muttered and took a hammer from one of her construction workers. She pounded on the wall of the classroom Willa hated the most until she felt that there _might_ be enough damage. (Not to appease Willa, that would take way more damage than Mercedes did, but just to work out her anger and make it _look_ really bad.) Then she handed the hammer, eye protection, and hard helmet back to the worker, "Thanks," she said as an after thought while strutting away from the construction site in her heels.

At her car, Mercedes paused and glared at the old school building, "Sorry I'm not taking the whole damn thing down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the prettiest right now but i wanted to get some of this stuff up


	2. shandelle

Willa was the only one who really _loved_  their mother’s perfume. Wynonna liked it because it smelled like home, but concentrated it made her nose itch. Waverly never really formed an opinion, her mother stopped holding her before she could care about that stuff. 

In the first decade years of their lives, Wynonna and Willa were inseparable, so when Willa sneaked into their parents room to douse herself in perfume, Wynonna went with her. The first spray would cause Wynonna to sneeze - bergamot. By the time they sneaked out of the room most of the bergamot faded and Wynonna just gets overwhelmed by Willa’s floral scent that always seemed just a bit too sickly-sweet - ylang ylang, rose, and orchid. When they woke up the next day, Wynonna would only get a light whiff of leather and vanilla. 

When Mama left, the bottle of shandelle was left on her dresser and it was soon moved to Willa’s room. Dad would always say that he was glad their mother taught her how to wear perfume before she abandoned them when Willa came downstairs each morning wearing it. Then he would laugh bitterly and take another swing from the bottle that Wynonna had never seen leave his hand. 

After Willa was taken, Wynonna shut the door to her room and closed all windows. She was sure that the shandelle would never fade if it was just left undisturbed. Nobody was ever planning on coming back to the homestead, after all. Fifteen years later, when that door was opened, Wynonna could not help but spray some of the perfume around Willa’s room, no matter how much it made her sneeze.

It might have been the lack of shandelle that caused Wynonna confusion at the convent; everything there had a crisp linen scent.

If by muscle memory, Willa first went to her bureau and applied just a hint of shandelle when she returned to the homestead. 

The scent in the school reminded Wynonna of an seven year old Willa waking up after she sneaked the shandelle right before bed. The ylang ylang, rose, and orchid was still there but it was losing its potency; the leather and vanilla notes were beginning to obstruct them. The perfume was fading. 


End file.
